


I don't want to leave here (without you)

by geethr75



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate ending to own fic, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75
Summary: An alternate ending to my earlier fic. Hope you all enjoy!!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 21
Kudos: 342





	I don't want to leave here (without you)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one of the endings. The next one will be posted soon!! Hope you all enjoy this!!

Harry was aware he was lying on the forest floor. Sound and smell returned with a vengeance, and he could hear the rustling of the robes of the Death Eaters and the smell of the damp earth so close to his face.

“My Lord.” Bellatrix’s anxious voice made him want to open his eyes. Something had happened to Voldemort too.

Despair coated his insides, pushing its way out of him, and he couldn’t have stopped the tears that leaked out from behind his closed lids even if he had tried.

_Why do I have to remember?_

If he couldn’t remember, this would have been so much easier. How could he look at Voldemort now and forget? How could he do what he was supposed to be doing?

“Is he dead?” Voldemort’s voice sounded strange.

A step towards him.

“Stop.” Voldemort commanded. “I will check myself.”

Harry couldn’t help the hammering of his heart. Pretense would be of no use. This was not how it had happened in his previous life. What was going to happen now?

He still kept his eyes closed as he could hear the rustle of Voldemort’s robes. They brushed him and he could feel the dark wizard kneel by him.

“Harry.” the voice was a faint whisper, and his eyes flew open to meet the crimson orbs. Relief flooded Voldemort’s face, as his hand settled on Harry’s chest. “Please tell me you’re seventeen.”

Harry wanted to laugh. “Nearly eighteen,” he mumbled. “You remember?”

“So do you, apparently.” Voldemort murmured, lowering his head. He was blocking Harry from his death eaters’ view. “I have to get you out of here. We have to figure this out.”

“You still want to?” Harry whispered, hope burgeoning inside him.

“Oh Harry,” Voldemort muttered, amusement and worry laced through his words. “You’re unforgettable. Surely, you know that by now.”

Harry could feel the colour rushing to his cheeks. “What do we do?” he asked, his lips barely moving, keeping his body still.

“Pretend to be dead,” Voldemort murmured, and gathered Harry into his arms.

“He’s dead.” he said out loud. “I’m going to show him to the Order.”

Harry could feel him turn towards his Death Eaters. “Bring the half giant.”

Hagrid was sobbing loudly. How had Harry not heard it till now? Guilt squirmed inside him. He could hear the shuffling footsteps, and loud whimpers. “Harry...Harry...”

“Stop blubbering.” Voldemort said coldly. “Take him, and follow me. All of you, stay here till I return.”

Hagrid was so gentle as he took Harry in his hands, and it took all of Harry’s effort of will to stay still and limp. Hagrid was sobbing again, but he was also following Voldemort. Harry could feel them moving through the trees soon, Hagrid being careful enough to avoid low branches from brushing Harry’s face.

“Tha’... that’s the whomping willow!” Hagrid said.

Harry stopped himself from swallowing. Snape’s body was in there, in the shrieking shack. He could hear the sounds of the whomping willow’s branches die down and Voldemort’s impatient voice. “Stay here.”

His body was taken again, though Hagrid seemed reluctant to let him go. “Where are you taking him?”

“If I didn’t tell my Death Eaters, what makes you think I’ll tell you?” Voldemort snapped.

Harry could feel them moving again, till Voldemort said. “I think we’ll be safe here.”

He opened his eyes, and he was in the shack. Snape’s body wasn’t there, nor the blood. Voldemort’s eyes followed his gaze and a look of regret flashed in the scarlet eyes.

“I’m sorry.” he said. “Harry, I’m so sorry.”

Harry looked at him, surprise, no, shock coursing through him. When it was too late, when all the horcruxes were destroyed, Voldemort was feeling remorse.

“I’m seventeen.” he said instead.

“Nearly eighteen.” Voldemort said, as a slender finger touched his cheek.

Harry swallowed. “Why are we here? What are we trying to figure out?”

“The end of the war.” Voldemort said. “Without any casualties. Isn’t that what you want?”

Harry nodded. “I destroyed them all.” he said, the words forcing themselves out.

“They don’t matter.” Voldemort said, his hands cupping Harry’s face and lifting it. “Harry. You’re all that matters now.”

“You said it wasn’t real.” Harry whispered.

Voldemort bent down, that his forehead was touching Harry’s. “Maybe I lied.”

Harry chuckled weakly. “So, how do we end the war?”

“I have you. That would make for a good bargaining chip. Who should I negotiate with?”

“Kingsley and McGonagall I should think.” he said. “Ron and Hermione would probably have lots to say.”

“Harry,” Voldemort said after a moment. “Are you certain? What about Ginny Weasley?”

Ginny. Harry’s insides squirmed, but he could see now that what he had for her was something fleeting. It might have died a natural death in time, or perhaps he would have been ready to settle for that.

“That was then,” Harry said. “Now... I can’t think of anyone else, Voldemort. I want you.”

Voldemort’s eyes dropped to his lips again, and Harry muttered, “fuck it,” before surging up to capture the dark lord’s lips. Voldemort’s arms went around him, holding him close, as he kissed him back.

“Harry,” he groaned as the need for air broke the kiss. “We need to sit down and decide how to go about this before we approach your friends.”

“I want the war over, no more casualties, and I also want you.” Harry said.

“Don’t ask for much, do you,” Voldemort murmured, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I’ve lost enough.” Harry said. “I can’t lose anyone else, and that includes you.”

Voldemort held him, resting his chin atop Harry’s shoulder. “I don’t want to lose you either.” He paused. “Will you marry me, Harry?”

Harry stilled. That had been unexpected. Yet...

“Of course, I will.” he said.

“Then that’s what we shall do. Negotiate a truce and bind it with a marriage contract. Between you and me. That would keep both our people in line.”

“Voldemort-”

“Harry.” Voldemort looked into his eyes. “I shall not harm anyone. I promise you.”

Harry nodded. He had to trust here, he wanted to trust. This had to work. It was a sensible plan. He tried to think of loopholes and could find none. This would also allow them to be together.

“I want to tell them the truth.” he said. “Ron and Hermione. I don’t... I don’t want them to think this is happening against my will.”

“They’ll probably think I’ve imperiused you.”

“Why, though?” Harry shrugged. “I’m no longer your horcrux. Why marry me when you can kill me?”

Voldemort’s eyes were burning. “Do you think they’ll actually think it through?”

“Hermione would.” Harry said. “She’s smart, you know.”

A small smile appeared on Voldemort’s face. “I remember.”

“I love you.” Harry said.

Voldemort kissed him again. Harry clung to him as if his life depended on it, and perhaps it did. Perhaps everything that had happened had been intended only to drive him to this point, into this man’s arms, where he finally belonged. Perhaps Voldemort had had no choice either, hurtling down a path that led him here to this moment.

He smiled against Voldemort’s lips. “We were meant to be.” he said.

Voldemort smiled. “I’m not complaining.”

Neither was Harry.


End file.
